A Pendant and Silk
by Kayami Naru
Summary: It's Korra and Tahno's one year anniversary and Tahno has something special planned. However, will something Mako says to Korra before the date change everything? Complete fluff. Originally a one shot, but now a two shot to include the Tahnorra wedding.
1. Pendant

Nervously, the young avatar smoothed her hands over the skirt of her new dress for the hundredth time. It was her anniversary today and she wanted to look before. Her hair was perfect, her light make-up stylish, thanks to Asami, and everything was ready to go. Except Tahno wasn't here yet and her nerves were running haywire. Taking a deep breath to try to calm herself, she looked out at the path leading to the temple anxiously. It wasn't until Mako was standing right beside her that she noticed him there. She could tell by his scowl that he wasn't happy. Unlike his longtime girlfriend, the fire bender didn't like her relationship with the wolf bat. Korra sighed at the look in his eyes and knew that she was about to get lectured.

"I can't believe you're going out with him," he muttered, and it felt like the thousandth time she'd heard it. Glaring at her friend, she folded her arms over her chest and scoffed.

"And why is it any of your business who I go out with? You're with Asami, have been for a while, remember?" she quipped back sharply as she continued to fidget and wait for her date to arrive. She could feel Mako's glare on her skin and it made her blood boil.

"Is that why you've been dating him, to get back at me?" he demanded, angry. Korra laughed at him and glared.

"Get over yourself, Mako. I'm long over you. I'm dating Tahno because he appreciates me and genuinely likes me. And, unlike you, he isn't confused about his feelings." Korra grinned at the look of shock on the fire ferret's face and chuckled. Turning back to the walk way, her smile grew when she saw the familiar figure walk up the path, a single flower clutched in his hand. Pushing off the post she was leaning on, she turned to take in the look of anger and, if she looked close, jealousy in his bright eyes.

"Goodnight, Mako," she whispered as she turned and walked toward Tahno.

"Goodnight, Korra, have fun being used," he spit back, just as quietly. Korra froze where she was standing and felt hot tears gather in her eyes. Her hands clenched into tight fists and she had to restrain herself from attacking her best friend. She knew that he was trying to protect her from getting hurt, in his own jerky way, but he was such an asshole sometimes.

"Fuck off, Mako. You don't know what you're talking about," she hissed back before she walked away from her friend and toward her longtime boyfriend. His smirk fell from his face when he saw the tears sparkling in her eyes and he walked tightly to hug her. The water bender glared over her head at the fire ferret, who returned the glare, before he looked down at Korra.

"What happened, Uh-vatar?" he asked quietly. Korra smiled softly at the nickname and shook her head as she wiped the back of her hand under her eye gently so not to ruin Asami's hard work.

"It's nothing, let's go."

Tahno nodded and threw one last glare over his shoulder at Mako before he led Korra toward the boat that had taken him to the island. This was one of the moments he missed his bending the most. The boats to and from the island were excruciatingly slow and while he knew he could ask Korra to bend them to land, it emasculated him a little. And tonight, of all nights, he wanted to feel like a man. Reaching a hand into his pocket, he traced the silk there with his fingertip gently and couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. Tonight was set to be an amazing night.

Once into the city, Tahno lead Korra expertly through the crowds of the city and to a tiny café in the center of Republic City. The courtyard was alight with candles and people were chatting and dancing and walking hand in hand everywhere Korra turned. Mako's words still in the forefront of her mind, she found it hard to concentrate as Tahno ordered their drinks and looked at her intently.

"What did the loser fire bender say to you?" he asked after a moment as he stared out at the couples dancing. He didn't like her thinking about the little twerp, tonight was supposed to be about them and he didn't want her distracted and upset about whatever the jerk had said to her. He turned his head when she sighed and shook her own head.

"It's nothing. He's just trying to protect me, in his own weird way," she muttered as she glanced down at her hands as she twisted them together. She sighed again and closed her eyes, desperately trying to push Mako's words away. This wasn't the first time she was forced to think about Tahno possibly using her. She knew that he had been with many women before her, she had seen them with him the first night she had met him on her 'date' with Bolin. Usually though, she pushed such thoughts away, convincing herself that she was different to him and that she wasn't just a play thing.

But…

What if she was? What if he would cast her away when he was bored of her? What if he was seeing other women besides her behind her back? What if she was just another girl to him?

Tears came quickly to her eyes and her hands shook against the table, making her silverware rattle against the metal. Putting a hand over her mouth, she rose and couldn't meet Tahno's concerned eyes as she quietly excused herself to the bathroom and all but ran away from her boyfriend.

Once in the safety of a nearby alley, she allowed herself to slide down to the ground, no longer caring about the new dress she wore, and let herself cry. She had never realized how strong her feelings were for the ex-bender until now. The mere thought of him cheating on her had her crying in an alley, she couldn't imagine how she would react if he really was. She chocked on her own breath at the mere thought and placed her face in her hands as she sobbed, unconcerned now with her make-up.

She didn't hear him approach over her sobs, didn't feel him next to her while she shook, and didn't fight when he pulled her into his lap. He stroked her hair gently, holding her against his broad chest and resting his head on the wall behind him. This was all wrong, tonight shouldn't be going this way. He was angry now at the fire bending boy for upsetting her, for ruining this night that was supposed to be perfect for them.

"Korra, what in the world did that boy say to you that have gotten you in tears?" he demanded gently, tilting her chin up to look at him. Her eyes were watery and unbelievably sad as they stared into his own dark orbs and he had to fight the urge to flinch. She couldn't look at him as she answered.

"He told me to have fun while I was being used," she muttered under her breath, flinching when she glanced at Tahno and saw the hard look in his eyes.

"And you believed him when he said that you were being used?" he asked, his voice deathly quiet and sharp. Korra flinched again, fighting now to get her chin out of his grasp. He held tight and forced her to look at him.

"Did you believe him?" he hissed, not knowing where this anger had come from. The mere idea of him using her had his blood boiling and his hands trembling. The idea of her believing such foolishness only made it worse. Korra stared at him with wide eyes before she lowered them and swallowed hard.

"At first, no, I fought the idea with everything in my mind. Then, the more he said it, the more it made sense. I've heard how you were with other girls, Tahno. You never had a girlfriend before me, you had dates and one night stands. How was I supposed to think that I was any different?" she asked, her voice getting firmer and angrier as she spoke. Tahno stared at her in shock before he scowled and released her chin. Roughly, he moved her off his lap and stood. He stared down at her face uncaringly, trying not to be affect by the look of hurt and anger in her face, and the sharp betrayal in her eyes.

"Is that really what you think, Korra? What, that I'm cheating on you? Or using you as a play thing until I get bored? News flash, Uh-vatar," Korra flinched at the harsh way he spit the pet name, "I would never dream of doing such a thing. Not to you, but if you think that's what's going on, then fine, I'll just leave." The ex-pro bender turned with every intention to leave her in the dark alley and find a bar to drink himself into a coma, until a small hand clutched as his shirt tightly. He turned to brush her hand away until he saw the look on her face.

Tears were shining on her face, leaving dark tracks on her cheeks. Her eyes, although desperate, where shining with hope and fondness and he found that his anger was gone almost as quickly as it had been summoned. Standing as she clutched at his shirt, he watched as she tentatively let it go, as if she was afraid he would run if she did, and wrapped her arms around his waist. After a moment, he let his arms wrap around her too and held her tightly to his chest.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," she muttered against the cloth of his shirt as she sniffled and looked up at him. Tahno grinned and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"You look gross when you cry, Uh-vatar," he said back, quietly and teasingly. Korra rolled her eyes at him and scoffed before she stuck her tongue out at him. Tahno chuckled, glad to see her attitude had returned and leaned down to kiss her gently. Korra returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, straining her body closer to his own. Tahno pulled away quickly before the kiss became too heated and grinned at the whine of displeasure in the back of her throat.

"Now, now, greedy Uh-vatar, we have a dinner reservation to attend," he scolded gently, flicking her nose. Korra glared playfully at him and snort before she released him and took hold of his hand.

"Whatever, pretty boy." Tahno laughed at the nick name and led her out of the alley and back toward the table they had previously occupied.

The rest of the night went smoothly. They ate and laughed, Korra told Tahno of the adventures at the Air Temple with Bolin and Mako still living there. Tahno told her about the flower shop and the strange people the he saw day to day. They danced for a time, even though Korra was sure that she was terrible at dancing and that Tahno was just being nice to her. And then, when the lights were being dimmed and the last of the couples were leaving, they walked toward the boats hand in hand and enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. It was until they were at the top of the stairs did Tahno stop and turned the young avatar toward him. He stared at her for a moment, from the love shining in her eyes to the lazy grin on her lips to the light flush of her cheeks from the cool night air. Reaching out a fingertip, he touched the blush there and grinned when it intensified at his touch.

"You know there is only you, right?" he asked quietly, his words heavy in the still night air. Korra swallowed and looked down, rolling his words around in her head and weighing them before nodded slowly and looking back up at him with a small smile.

"Yeah, I know," she whispered back. Tahno smiled and inched closer to her, his mouth a breath away from her lips as he spoke.

"You know I love you, right?" he whispered, his breath fanning across her face, smelling of sweet drinks. Korra lost her voice and could only nod. Tahno smiled and Korra could feel it just in front of her face. Slowly, he pulled away from her face and stared into her shining eyes before sinking to one knee and holding her hand gently. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Then, will you do me the honor of being my bride?" he whispered, pulling the pendant he had carved from his pocket. It was light blue, almost lavender, on a dark blue silk band. It was carved with intricate swirls and almost looked like a flower if Korra looked at it just right. Taking her hand from Tahno's she covered her mouth and felt tears prick the corners of her eyes for the third time that night. It was different this time though. Unbelievable happiness spread through her like fire and her voice was still gone. Unable to speak, she gulped and nodded quickly.

"Yes, oh gods, yes Tahno!" she croaked as she smiled and threw herself at her boyfriend.

'_Fiancé,'_ she corrected herself in her head as she hugged him tightly. He chuckled as he returned the hug and held her tightly for a moment before releasing her and gently tying the necklace around her neck. Pleased with it now on her, he leaned in and kissed her gently, only for a moment before pulling away.

"Get some sleep, Uh-vatar. Tomorrow, we can begin planning," he said gently, kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly. Korra nodded enthusiastically. She couldn't stop smiling. Tahno grinned at her as he pulled away and chuckled.

"Now, go rub that necklace in the fire bender's face," he said with a wink as he slowly walked away. Korra nodded and waved at him as he left.

Turning, she was still smiling like an idiot and touching her necklace as she entered the temple. Seeing Mako walking toward her, she tamed the smile and tried to look stoic. Mako was walking toward her, a smug expression on his face when he saw the tears on her face. He stopped in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So, by the tears I take it he dumped you?" he asked expectantly, pleased at being correct. What he didn't expect was the bright smile that crossed her face as she dropped her hand and he got a look at the necklace around her throat.

"No, he asked me to marry him though," she answered smugly before walking past her friend and toward her room. This morning, she woke up a girlfriend. Tonight, she fell asleep a fiancé. Engaged to the cockiest bastard in all of Republic City and she couldn't be happier.


	2. Silk

It felt like yesterday that Korra was touching her betrothal necklace for the first time before falling into blissful sleep. Now, she stood in front of the full length mirror staring at her reflection. Her dress was long and icy blue silk covered in a lay of crystal strewn lace. It was form fitting with lace cap sleeves that hooked with a button at the back of her neck. The back was open and revealed the intricate swirls, spirals, and lines of her water tribe style back tattoo. Tahno had been the only of her friends to see it besides Asami, so she was excited to show it off during her wedding. Her hair was trailing down her back with gentle curls at the base that Asami had done. Sections of her bangs were braided back from her face and pinned in the back of her head with an ornate, authentic water tribe relic. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she found herself laughing breathlessly. She had never been a girl to cry, but everything she thought of her fiancée or the wedding she found tears coating her eyes. Asami and Jinora turned to look at her and rushed to her when they saw the water sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh Korra, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I can go and get some water or something?"

Korra waved them off and shook her head.

"No guys, I'm okay. Just so happy and overwhelmed by all of this. I can't believe I'm getting married today," she ended with another breathless laugh and carefully wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to ruin Asami's hard work on her makeup. Asami smiled and packed her shoulder gently as she led Korra away from the mirror. It was almost time for the ceremony to begin.

Tahno stood in front of a mirror and gulped softly. He was getting married today. He, the biggest playboy in Republic City, the man who never committed, the rascal always after the ladies, was getting married to the girl of his dreams today. Just thinking about her brought a smile to his lips. Turning from the mirror, he grinned at the men surrounding him. Ming and Shaozu were here, obviously, as his best men. And, to please his Uh-vatar bride, the loser fire ferrets were also going to be his groomsmen. Putting his hands into the pockets of his water style suit, he grinned as Shaozu poured shots and handed one to him.

"Today's the day, bro. I still can't believe you're the one getting married first. I was always betting that it would be serious, stick in the mud Ming," Shaozu joked as he clapped Tahno on the shoulder and laugh before downing his sake. Tahno chuckled along with him before toasting with those who still had drinks and downing his own.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's hard for me to believe sometimes too. Korra's," he paused to thing of the right word, "Different though." He smiled into his glass.

"Oh no doubt, dude. She's cool and fun and she can hold her own in a ring. There is no better girl!" Shaozu quickly agreed, pouring himself another shot. He stuck his tongue out at Ming's disapproving expression. "Lay off, man. It's a party!"

Bolin laughed with them as he accepted another shot and downed it easily. He had to be careful though, he was a bit of a lightweight, despite his size. The last thing he needed was to get trashed at his best friend's wedding and make a fool of himself.

'_Korra would not only kick my ass, but also never let me live it down,' _he thought with a grin as he raised his glace to clink it with Shaozu's and they downed them together. Putting his cup down, Bolin turned to look at his brother with a sad smile. Mako's huffed at him quietly and turned to walk out of the room. Bolin sighed and offered an excuse to leave to the Wolfbats before running after the irritable fire bender.

Bolin eventually found him on a stone bench in the garden, throwing stones into the tiny pond in front of him. Bolin sat down next to him and folded his hands together between his legs. It was silent for a moment between them before Mako sighed.

"I can't believe this is happening, Bo. I can't believe that she's marrying him," Mako ground out, sparks flying from his clenched fists. Bolin watched and felt a small smile tug at his lips before he sighed and shook his head.

"Bro, why are you so bent out of shape over this? You're with Asami and you're happy. Why can't Korra be happy too?" Bolin asked, truly confused by his brother's reaction to their best friend's wedding. Even Bolin, who had loved the girl from the minute he had see her, was happy that Korra was happy and getting married. He even kind of liked Tahno now, after the water bender started spending so much time at the temple helping Korra get the wedding planned out. Bolin glanced to his brother and waited for an explanation. Mako sighed for a second, the fire died in his hands, before he rubbed his face.

"He's going to hurt her, Bolin. I can't just sit by and watch him destroy her," he muttered as he stared at the ripples in the water caused by the stones he had tossed. His earth bending brother felt a smile tug at his lips, Mako was always so protective of those close to him. A chuckle slipped through his lips and Mako glared at him.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Bolin! This is serious. He's going to hurt her and she's going to be devastated," Mako snapped, fire in his eyes. Bolin smirked at him and slapped a hand on Mako's shoulder heavily.

"Mako, she's not a baby anymore, or the naïve girl I found in the pro bending stadium. She's an adult, remember, you were at her eighteenth birthday party. She can take care of herself now. And trust me, Tahno has hurt a lot of girls, but he's never gone this far just to hurt a girl. This isn't a plan to hurt her, Mako. He loves her. And she loves him just as much. You know that they have to carve those necklaces by hand from stone, right? Do you have any idea how hard that is? And you have to make two of them! One for engagement and another for the actual marriage. Tahno isn't the type to go that far for just any girl. Just like Korra is special to us, she's special to him," Bolin removed his hand and looked over the pond with a faint smile. "Hard as it may be, she isn't just ours anymore. She's his too now."

Silence followed his speech and the two watched as a turtle-duck mother led her ducklings across the calm waters.

"You're right," Mako whispered. "You're right, Bolin. It's just hard to let her go." Another deep sigh slipped out of his mouth as he stood up. He needed to get back and finish getting ready. The ceremony was going to start soon. Bolin stood with him and grinned.

"Mako, just because she's his, doesn't mean she isn't ours too. She's still our best friend and teammate and that will never change. We just have to share her with Tahno now," he said light heartedly as they started to walk back. Mako nodded and looked up at the fluffy clouds floating through the sky and filtering sunlight. A soft smile split his lips and Mako sighed.

"You know, I've never seen her happier."

Deep drums were beating and the guests flooded into the open window wedding hall and took their seats. The couple had decided to take a modern twist on ancient traditions for a water tribe wedding. Instead of kneeling on pelts, the guests were given seats. However, as opposed to a quartet to play as Korra walked down the aisle, water tribe drums were beat and flutes played. Tahno stood in the front of the room, chatting quietly with Tenzin. The councilman had studied traditional water tribe wedding techniques and customs for a few months now after Korra had asked him to perform the ceremony. She had come to him a little over a week after the engagement and made a big deal about how much he meant to her and how amazing her time with them had been. Tenzin was touched by the gesture and had eagerly agreed. Korra was overjoyed and rushed off immediately to tell Tahno.

To be honest, Tenzin was surprised by relationship that blossomed between the water benders. He had always heard Korra referring to him as a 'pretentious pretty boy' or the 'cheating Wolfbat'. He was shocked when he had heard that they were not only dating, but also engaged to get married. He was completely supportive, of course, just slightly suspicious of the pro-bender. After watching the two of them talked to each other, the way that the water bender looked at her, Tenzin was sure that they really did love each other.

Pausing in his talk with Tenzin, Tahno glanced out at the crowd. There weren't too many guests, seeing as neither of them had to many friends. The Rabbaroos were here, Korra had become friends with them in the gym one day and they had gotten pretty close. Other than that the White Lotus leaders were here, Iroh II and Bumi, Crazy Park guy whose name Tahno had never known, and of course, Naga. They had agreed that they were happy with a small wedding, less to deal with. He smiled politely when his eyes landed on Korra's mother. They had only met a few days ago, her parents had taken a ship from the South Pole so that they could be here.

He had been a mess for days, worrying about whether or not they would approve and like him. And worst of all, what would happen if they didn't. Korra had been amused at his worrying and constantly assured him that her parents would like him just fine. When they had arrived, he stuttered like a teenage boy and could hardly get his name out. Her parents shared a confused look before bursting into laughs.

"Wow Korra, you weren't exaggerating in your letter. He really is a bit strange," Tonraq said, resting hand on his daughter's shoulder before hugging her. Tahno was so shocked that he hardly said a before until they sat down for dinner that night. The rest of the night was pleasant, her parents told stories of a young Korra and Korra explained pro-bending and how she and Tahno had meant. All in all, a lovely meeting. Still, it was a bit embarrassing when Senna giggled every time she looked at Tahno. Sighing, the water bender turned toward the door when the drums changed beat.

Ming and Shaozu came in first, with Pema and Jinora on their arms. Next was Bolin, with Ikki holding onto his hand tightly and smile. Last was Mako with Asami, both smiling and happy. As soon as all the bridesmaids and groomsmen had taken their place, the music paused before going an octave higher and slowing down. The guests rose from the seats and turned toward the door surround by curtains and flowers to watch the bride come in.

Meelo preceded her, carrying a pelt with her necklace and his ring on it. Korra had demanded that he wear a ring to show that he was taken, saying that it was becoming a custom in Republic City and that if she had to wear a necklace, he had to wear a ring. He had agreed with no argument.

Meelo, his face pinched in determination not to drop anything, walked slowly down the aisle toward Tahno and his father. Once there, he stood next to Tahno and slightly in front of the other Wolfbats, his arms held stiffly out in front of him. Tahno grinned at his determination and patted his head gently to show his appreciation. Meelo turned a gap toothed smile at him before looked down the aisle. Tahno lifted his eyes as well and his breath caught in his throat.

He was staring at the single most beautiful girl in the world. Suddenly, he wished the aisle was longer because he didn't have enough time to drink in the entire sight of her before she reached him at the end and gave him a dazzling smile. He returned it after a moment, but he suspected from her quiet chuckle that he was grinning like an idiot. Turning, he held his arm out to her, barely aware of her father's presence beside her until he kissed her cheek and patted her hand gently before joining his wife in the front row. Tahno barely noticed him though. He only had eyes for the girl beside him.

Korra accepted his arm gratefully and squeezed it tightly, sensing his nervousness. Flashing him a smile, she tried to contain the pure, unadulterated joy flowing through her body and radiating out her smile. This was the day that girls dreamed of, marrying the man of their dreams. Together, the two stepped up a level toward Tenzin and Korra couldn't help but blush at the look of pride and amusement in his eyes. Turning her eyes away, she peaked at her well dressed groom. Asami had taken him one day to get the suit he was wearing and she had to admit, the girl had style. His hair was in its normal way style, hanging over his face proudly. Korra couldn't help but smile as she reached up and brushed the hair out of his face.

"You clean up good, pretty boy," she whispered as Tenzin delivered the beginning statement to the crowd.

"As do you, Uh-vatar," he quipped back with a grin as he glanced down at her. Korra chuckled behind her hand and elbowed him gently.

"Don't expect this all the time; I'm still not going to the spa with you."

"And I refuse to do that horrid activity you call 'penguin sledding'," Tahno replied with a scoff. Korra rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, deciding to let it go and pay attention to Tenzin.

"Korra, do you swear by the spirits to stay faithful to Tahno? Do you promise to love and cherish him, care for him, stand by him, and defend him until your life ends?"

"I swear so to do," Korra said, trying to talk around the tears in her eyes and the crack in her voice. Tahno squeezed her hand gently while circling his thumb around the inside of her palm.

Smiling, Tenzin turned to Tahno. "Tahno, do you swear by the spirits to stay faithful to Korra? Do you promise to love and cherish her, care for her, stand by her, and defend her until your life ends?"

For a moment, Tahno's breath stopped as he looked down at Korra. The love shining in her eyes, the blush on her cheeks, the bright smile on her face, everything about her was stunning and beautiful. Without a second thought, he answered.

"I swear so to do."

Tenzin let out a shaky breath with tears pricking the corners of his eyes and said, "Then by the power vested in me, by the spirits and the Northern and Southern water tribes. I pronounce you husband and wife. The ring and necklace, please, Meelo."

Face still pinched in concentration, Meelo took five slow steps toward his father and lifted the soft white pelt above his head, arms shaking hard. Grinning, Tahno plucked the marital necklace off before it trembles to the ground. Korra does the same, after patting Meelo's head, and holds the ring she crafted gently. For a few months, Lin had been teaching her metal bending, mostly for her duties as the Avatar. However, she had decided that a handmade ring would mean a lot more than a store bought one. She was inspired by a story that Master Katara had told her about councilman Sokka from when they were kids.

Facing each other, Korra grinned at her husband. Tahno returned the smile and carefully latched the necklace around her neck.

"Korra, you're the only girl not to immediately fawn over me. For whatever reason you didn't, I have no idea. Regardless, you are a shining light in my life and have giving me the greatest two gifts I could ask for. My bending and a girl that I could only think of in my dreams. Even though you have no fashion sense and you won't take my private lessons."

Korra laughed breathlessly and wiped a hand under her eye gently.

"Oh pretty boy, you truly are so prissy, but you're my prissy boy," she said quietly as she took his hand and slid her metal ring onto it.

"Now that the vows have been exchanged and the symbols of your love given, Tahno, you may kiss your bride."

Wrapping his arms around Korra, he grinned at her as she threw her bouquet away and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you just going to stand there or kiss me, pretty boy?"

Tahno only smirked.


End file.
